disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Carver (clone)
Dr. Carver's clone is the main antagonist of The Proud Family Movie. He is a clone of the real and kind Dr. Carver, but he left his clone out in the sun too long and had him horribly disfigured, resulting in him disguising himself as Carver. Because of his disfiguration, the clone started to do evil things, and have the real Dr. Carver's peanut people work for him by force (except Wally). He was planning to rule the world by making muscular peanut men, known as Super G-nomes, but they were unstable and kept degrading into peanut butter. When he found out about Oscar's Everlasting Multiplying formula for his Proud Snacks, he invited Penny and her family to Legume Island on a vacation getaway. However, since Oscar won't reveal where he keeps the formula, even after being offered $10 million, Dr. Carver sends peanut clones of the Proud Family to wreak havoc back home. He was voiced by Arsenio Hall. Backstory Before the events of the film, he was made in the lab by the real Dr. Carver. Unfortunately, after being in the sun for too long, he got burnt into a crisp, went bad, and declared revenge as he ran off. He covered his entire appearance with a plastic body (explaining the recurring gag with his nose). Dr. Carver forced almost all of the peaceful peanut people to work for him, except for Wally (who continued working for the original) and (later) Cashew. Role At the beginning, he and Cashew were seen in the lab on Legume Island trying to create a Super G-nome warrior; unfortunately for Carver, the Super G-nomes were unstable and turned into peanut butter instead. At W.A.S.T.E., he noticed that Oscar Proud had a formula that could multiply several nuts, and he planned on getting it for his evil plan, believing that it could possibly stabilize the Super G-nome warriors and prevent them from turning into peanut butter. In order to do so, he had the Proud family invited to Legume Island and disguised it as a family vacation. Later at his estate, he offered Oscar $10 million for the formula; however, he didn't exactly bring it with him or said where it was. After putting Oscar in a few ways of comedic torture, he created peanut clones of the entire family, by using personal items that were stolen during the luau, to retrieve the formula outside the island. The clones are identical to the original but possess superhuman strength. The real Penny ends up going home with the cloned Proud family while the clone Penny remains with the original family. Later, Clone Penny informed Dr. Carver about the whereabouts of the Proud family, Wally, and the real Dr. Carver, who had been unaware that she was actually a clone. After he finally got the formula, he experimented and successfully created the Super G-nome warriors. To get rid of his prisoners, he tried to get them eaten by his sea monster; however, the monster noticed the real Carver and after forgiving him for a past incident and realizing that Carver had missed them, he decided to become an ally and not kill them. During the climax, Dr. Carver was seen on a blimp and announced to the stuffball crowd (and probably every location) that he was about to take over the world. He took off his face mask and revealed his true face. Penny and Carver fought on the blimp for the Peanut Liquification gas. Afterwards, Penny released the gas and turned the Super G-nome warriors into peanut butter. In the end, the gas affected him as he fell off the blimp, causing him to turn back into a regular little peanut and fall in the ocean. Gallery eG5kbm1wMTI=_o_the-proud-family-movie-part-2.jpg TPFM OscarPenny confused.JPG Dr. Carver as a Pirate.jpg|Dr. Carver disguised as a pirate Oscar and Dr. Carver Movie.jpg|Dr. Carver with Oscar Proud GIVE IT, GIVE IT GIVE IT!!!.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-09-15h54m52s33.png 6fadcb621aa24bb941dd3ef4c0f3e6e4.jpg|Dr. Carver's clone with Suga Mama 0118.jpg t_ffb7055c4a004ad58243e50c65ada043.jpg Dr. Carver timid hot tub.jpg Double Dr. Carver.png Dr Carver clone menacing look.jpg Glare clone Dr. Carver.jpg Clone evil look Carver.png Clone Dr. Carver peanut army.png Double Carver peanuts.JPG If I rule the world.jpg tumblr_lsmlvnC43U1qzh4iso1_500.png|Dr. Carver unmasked showing his true burned self 7_the proud family-2010-08-15-0.jpg I'm A Little Peanut - YouTube2.jpg|The defeat of the clone Dr. Carver--transformed into a tiny peanut. Category:Disney characters Category:The Proud Family characters Category:Villains Category:Scientists Category:Singing characters Category:Main antagonists Category:African American characters Category:Adults Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Males Category:Alternate Forms